You Won't Survive If You're Vain
by bantics
Summary: Karma, Amy, Liam, Shane and Lauren head off for ten nights to an optional school summer camping trip, but will they be the same people when they leave as when they arrived? I'm making this to try and aid the inevitable heartbreak that the real series will bring so hopefully you will enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

"Karma I've been here half an hour, we're staying for ten days and no matter how close you are to me I am not giving you the drawer space to contain all of that."

The school had broken up for the summer and the two friends had thought it would be a good idea to go on the school's annual camping trip. Notorious for its many stories and antics, it was more likely that Karma was going for the option of Liam Booker rather than the activities that Amy was excited for. Amy walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a red sparkly dress which she had to admit looked quite nice and turned to look at Karma.

"And when exactly are you going to require a ball gown."

"One, it's not a ball gown, durr. And two I may need it if we ever decide to go on a spontaneous night out or I need to look nice, clearly I won't be able to borrow anything off you as last time I checked combat trousers were not the height of fashion."

"Oi" moaned Amy as she punched Karma lightly on the arm and swerved her revenge hit to run behind her and close her suitcase.

"But wait I haven't put my hairdryer in yet."

"You make a beautiful frizz head." Hollered Amy down the hall swiftly regretting the decision to try and move Karma's suitcase, doubting whether her back would make it to the camp as Karma swanned past her and out towards the car taking advantage of her own personal bell-boy.

Meanwhile at Shane's house an almost parallel scene was taking place as Liam stood slumped in the doorway willing Shane to stop discovering tweezers and various bottles of gel that he _needed _to take with him.

"You won't survive if you're vain you know?"

"Well I'd like everyone else to, I mean I look hot all the time but the shock of how different I look _eu naturale _may just tip some people over the edge."

"I will lock you away if you look that hideous, just hurry up." Liam looked up to see Shane adding more product to his hair and tutted at him before grabbing Shane with one arm and his case with the other and dragging them down the stairs.

The group had decided to meet at school so Principle Penelope could register them and give directions to the camp. Amy could see Lauren in the car in front of her, frantically applying lip gloss in the rear view mirror and turned away in disgust just to find that Karma was doing the exact same thing with a mirror she had brought with her. Amy couldn't decide which of the two was worse but finally came to the conclusion that at least Karma wasn't a complete idiot and id in fact have some things going for her, she was intelligent, creative, lovely…

"Amy, Amy!" It appeared that Amy had been sat for at least two minutes thinking about all the things Karma had going for her and now the other cars were beginning to pull away they were in danger of losing the rest of the group much to Karma's distress.

In Lauren's car Lisbeth and Leila were sat in the back and Lauren and her handbag were sat in the two front seats. The three had started up an excited conversation about the presence of Liam at the camp who had the reputation as the school 'hottie' much to Amy's disgust that she regularly voiced when Lauren or Karma began to talk about him in her presence.

"Did you see his abs yesterday when he was stretching?" Exclaimed Lisbeth, quickly becoming the recipient of some rather enthusiastic nods from Leila but in turn gaining a dismissive sigh from the front seat and it wasn't from the handbag.

"Have you two never heard of the phrase 'be cool', well obviously not because otherwise you wouldn't be acting as central heaters in the back of my car about Liam Booker."

"But have you seen him?"

"Yes, of course I've seen him, he does attend our school. He is attractive but if I stand any chance with him," Lauren took the red lights as an opportunity to check herself out again but this time in the wing mirror catching Liam's eye who was in the car behind and winking," you need to at least try and act like you aren't going to jump him the minute he moves within two metres of you".

"Okay" chorused the two girls in the back, always keen to get any help with boys that they could, especially when it was from Lauren.

Amy pulled up first as she was directly behind the Principle, into a dusty car park that stood as the entrance to the camp. From here she could see a massive lake and idyllic pine trees as well as wooden lodges and thought of how beautiful it looked. However when she turned to look at Karma she was disappointed to see that she was admiring a totally different view, as were the other girls, because it seemed that Liam had a back problem with the amount of stretching he thought it was necessary to do in their presence. Amy shut Karma's mouth and took her arm to drag her away from the caveman 'eye candy' so that they could get to where they were standing.

Penelope stood at the front facing all of the teenagers and opened her mouth to tell everyone to shut up when they all became silent with the assistance of some ferocious nudging from those who saw her strategic position. She swiftly closed it and commenced with her speech:

"Well it's nice to see that you made it here in one piece, I'm happy you all seem to be enjoying each other already. In a minute you will meet the man in charge of camp, Pablo, who will tell you all you need to know and will give you maps to find your cabin and the keys. Amy and Karma you're in with me, Liam and Shane you're in with each other and Lauren, Lisbeth and Leila you're also in together. Ahh here comes Pablo."

Towards the back of the group Shane was stood next to Liam and had been whispering to him the whole time, doubtful as to whether Liam was listening but not really caring either way because he was enjoying his remarks regardless.

"Oooh Pablo, that sounds exotic."

"Hi guys" Pablo had come to the front to stand next to Penelope who seemed to be rather excited about his presence, much like Shane who could be faintly heard from the back whispering comments like 'looks exotic too' and 'take me to South America and teach me how to dance' accompanied by some flirtatious winking. Pablo stood about six foot tall and with dark skin soon became Shane's target for while Liam was 'otherwise pre occupied'.

All the groups split off after being given their keys, maps and instructions to return to the big pine tree at four o'clock. Lauren, Lisbeth and Leila were a few cabins away from Amy, Karma and Penelope which was only slightly relieving to Amy at least they weren't next door. Liam and Shane were in the other set around the lake slightly from where the girls were staying so they could be closer to the male facilities. They all unpacked and headed back to the pine tree Amy being forced to give Karma a piggy back even though she couldn't deny she sort of enjoyed it, especially knowing she had the power to upturn Karma at any moment. When they got there Pablo was already waiting with what looked like a tree's worth of paper. It turned out to be the itineraries which put Karma off what she thought was going to be a good week's worth of flirtation.

"I've got today down as a relaxing day, just to settle in and get to know each other," he happened to catch Shane's eye at that moment much to his excitement, "later we'll be having a barbeque by the campfire area and I'm trusting that there will be some people here ready to get the firewood whilst I prepare the food?"

Lauren made a face that didn't exactly ooze enthusiasm but Amy swiftly volunteered, keen to throw herself into the activities and excited to spend some time with Karma, soon Karma was volunteered by Amy and this caused Liam to become interested as there was a chance of spending time with at least one attractive girl.

The three of them headed off into the woods whilst Lauren went dashing in her heels back to the cabin to sort out her outfits for all the activities and check out the showing facilities, needless to say she was accompanied by her entourage.

Shane however stayed behind to ask Pablo if he needed any help with the cooking and as Pablo seemed the naïve type he said yes and they headed off to the kitchen.

Amy and Karma had collected quite a lot of sticks and kindling between the two of them whilst Liam was busy proving his masculinity and trying to pick up the biggest logs he could find making sure the girls were aware of how heavy they were but how little exertion he required to lift them. A balance he had been working on for at least ten minutes and in his eyes was close to perfection but unbeknownst to him was subject to some silent mocking from the girls. This was only worsened when Liam, who couldn't see where he was walking due to the forest he had in his arms, tripped over a tree stump only to land in a pile of shit.

"Oh if I'd have known you liked the taste of shit I would've recommended Lauren as a girlfriend" commented Amy causing Karma to laugh both at her comment and Liam who had now taken his shirt off to wipe the mess off of his face and then tucked it in his trousers. But even seeing Liam shirtless could not stop Karma being slightly put off him, a face covered in animal faeces didn't exactly do it for her and she was still giggling at Amy's comment, never one to let down on the quick witted responses.

"Alright guys shall we go back to camp I think we have enough." Said Liam stern faced and nowhere as amused as the girls by the incident.

"I'm good thanks, I think me and Amy need to pick up some more, umm kindling." Called Karma as Liam walked away whilst Amy bit her lip trying not to laugh and waved Liam off. Karma couldn't help noticing this small habit that Amy had done ever since she was little to stop herself from laughing. Normal people could trust themselves not to laugh Amy did not show the same self-restraint so had learnt this tip to avoid embarrassment, usually on her parent's behalf as Amy herself didn't really care much.

"Finished staring at my face?" Amy said interrupting Karma who in turn went red and coughed walking away to pick up some nearby twigs.

"I thought you liked the look of the famous high school hottie Liam Booker" said Amy mimicking the tone of a car salesman talking about the latest deal to an unsuspecting man with more money than sense.

"Well he was alright but he has the personality of a wet blanket, he's ok to look at but I'd rather talk to you."

"Oh always the charmer."

By this time they had ambled back to the camp and managed to set the campfire alight just in time for Pablo and Shane to bring out the food, although Shane looked like he had other ideas than burgers to eat tonight. They all sat on the which were big enough for two, Karma and Amy sat on one, Shane and Pablo on the other, Lauren managed to bag herself a seat next to Liam and Penelope sat next to Leila whilst Lisbeth had a log to herself. They all ate up and discussed the following day's activity which was kayaking on the lake.

"So are you good at kayaking?" said Shane to Pablo so the whole group could hear.

"Well I hope so I have been given the job of looking after you all."

"Don't you need to have good upper body strength for that?" questioned Shane.

"Well yes I guess so." Said Pablo quickly changing the topic to breakfast times telling everyone that they needed to be at the Hunter's Hall for nine o'clock ready to have breakfast and go.

After this they all mooched back to their respective lodges, Karma now giving a piggyback to Amy as she was quick in reminding Karma about how she owed her one. They got back to the lodge and Penelope had disappeared off to the showers leaving Amy and Karma to clean their teeth in the bathroom attached and get to sleep. They both changed and got into their bed's, Karma went to turn on the bedside lamp so she could talk to Amy until she went to sleep only to find that Amy was already asleep so she took to reading her magazine until she was ready to go to sleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy awoke the following day at six and as much as she tried to go back to sleep, she resolved that it wasn't going to happen. So instead she decided that she would have a shower early, before anyone else was there and would go for a walk in the woods. She picked up her stuff and mooched over to the shower block, the sun was still very low in the sky and was in her eyes so she narrowly missed a few tree stumps until she wasn't as lucky. Amy had very nearly reached the shower block and tripped over the stump dropping all her stuff on the floor. She felt something warm drip down her face and ran to the shower block to find, unsurprisingly, that it was blood.

Karma had been awake for five minutes before she noticed that Amy wasn't lying in the bed next to her and it made her heart sink a little, not that she knew why. She felt a bit clammy in the Texas heat and decided that she would take a shower before heading off to breakfast. Karma took her little travel wash bag which required a shopping trip solely for itself and walked slowly towards the shower block, wary of the quality and cleanliness that it may possess. She peered around the door and began analysing it, there were five sinks with mirrors above them. They were white and appeared clean in the most apart from a few streaks on the mirror, Karma walked along to find the showers and found some splatters of blood in the last sink. Being Karma, the first thought was the most dramatic and she turned around immediately to check that there wasn't an axe murderer behind her. Safe in the thought that they weren't behind her she still wasn't at rest and moved along past the sinks to check the showers for any deranged serial killers. She approached the first one and it was running. With blood underneath it! Karma could hardly contain her panic. She calmed herself momentarily telling herself that she could be the hero, exposing the murderer and turning on him to wrestle him to the ground and save the camp. She could see it now, headlining:

"Karma Ashcroft! The girl who beat the killer. Hero of Texas"

She shook her head and made sure she had her angry face on to intimidate any possible recipient of her surprise attack. She counted down from three and grabbed the far side of the shower curtain and yanked it open.

Screams ensued as Karma's 'intimidating face' obviously did the desired job, not on an axe wielding murderer, but on her best friend.

"Karma!" yelled Amy as she cowered in the corner of the cubicle trying to maintain her dignity by covering herself as best as she could. Karma turned quickly feeling immediately horrified.

"I'm not looking. I'm not looking!" She yelped as embarrassment led to her face bearing a strong resemblance to a beetroot.

Amy grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself before taking her stuff and relocating to the toilets opposite the sinks. Whilst in the toilet and getting dressed Karma began to strike up conversation in a desperate attempt to reduce the intense awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm so sorry, I saw some blood in the sink and automatically thought there was a murderer in here."

Amy couldn't help but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the assumption but bit her lip to stop a laugh escaping, it was just so much like Karma. "And you thought the murderer would stick around for a wash?"

"Umm well maybe they would be getting rid of evidence. So, have you got any idea how the blood got in the sink."

"I was caught in a face off with a grizzly bear. No I'm just joking…"

"Really?" interrupted Karma.

"I tripped over a tree stump and got a nose bleed."

Karma made no attempts to try and quieten her laugh but instead roared, quite like a grizzly bear, with laughter at Amy's apparent clumsiness, a trait that meant for endless amusement.

"Ok, I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"No I'm dying and you've just laughed at me in my last moments in this human realm."

"Sowweee" cooed Karma from outside, "I'm just going to have a shower and then I'll be out as well"

"I guess I'm going to have to wait for you then?"

"Of course"

Back at the cabin Principle Penelope had just woken up and she felt like shit, she looked in the mirror and true to her feelings she looked like shit too. It wasn't a couple of seconds before she ran to the toilet and vomited up the contents of her stomach in a violent motion, she put two and two together and as she was the one to test the sausages to see whether they were cooked or not (they were still raw in the middle) she realised it must be food poisoning.

Back in the showers Amy was watching the clock waiting for Karma to emerge from her new place of residence and just as it turned to eight o'clock when Karma came out of the shower in just a towel making Amy's heart beat a little faster, something she tried to suppress and ignore.

When they came back to the cabin they found Penelope a little worse for wear on the bathroom floor.

"Urr Principle?" called Amy. She received only a groan in return and went to get Pablo. Upon their return Pablo decided that a ghostly white Principle was not a good one so he called for her husband and he came to pick her up. Following this little escapade the two girls walked with Pablo up to breakfast, where Lauren and her clique still hadn't arrived. Entrusted with breakfast duties, Shane was trotting around the canteen area in an apron:

"Would you like a sausage Pablo?" enquired Shane with a face as sweet as butter milk. However no one else found the comment as his face intended, nor did Shane if he must tell the truth. Liam almost spat out his beans which caused a snigger from the rest of the table, only quietened when Lauren entered with Leila and Lisbeth.

Amy leant over to Karma "looks like Queenie's arrived". Karma smiled and Lauren shot them both a dirty look. Karma was always grateful for a little of Amy's wit which replaced her personal lack of it, she found it never failed to make her laugh.

"Sorry to have to tell you guys, but the Principle has been taken ill by some dodgy meat and she has had to go home so it will be just us from now on."

Amy and Karma smiled at each other knowing that from now on they had the room to themselves and weren't conscious of anyone overhearing their chats, the content of which was sometimes slightly inappropriate for a member of authority to be hearing.

When everyone had finished their breakfast, Shane appearing to be on a sausage only diet and trying to force Pablo onto it as well, whilst Amy ate all she could insisting that she needed enough carbohydrates to perform well enough in the day's activities. They all walked down to the lake with their stuff and stood in front of Pablo as he instructed them as to what they should do to get the kayaks on the lake and be ready for the first activity.

"Right guys, to start we're going to need to be in a swim kit with a t shirt, if you brought one. After this is want you to get into pairs and have one person take the two handles at the front of the kayak and the other take the two at the back. Then I'd like you to take them down to the water's edge. If you could all do that without injury then that would be brilliant."

Immediately everyone picked out their pairs, Leila and Lisbeth went together leaving Lauren to hone in like a Great White on Liam which then left Shane, very sadly, to accompany Pablo and Karma and Amy to carry the last kayak down. Amy took her trousers and jumper off to reveal a bikini and a thin white t-shirt on top which couldn't help attracting the attention of a few members of the camp, namely Liam but also Karma as she told herself not to look at her smooth and toned legs. Liam in return took off his top altogether to reveal a mildly defined torso and chest which made Lauren nearly collapse, but she kept it together being the cool cucumber that she was. Karma stared briefly at Liam's body but was not wholly impressed, he was no Zac Efron. He picked up the kayak and started walking towards the water's edge trying to show off his muscles as much as he could but in the end his showing off made him look like a twat when he walked too fast and Lauren let go of the kayak's leading him to once again fall flat on his face getting the only mouthful he would get on the trip and it was of sand.

Karma and Amy were bent double laughing at his stupidity and Amy couldn't help being at least a smidgen grateful for Lauren dropping her end of the kayaks, she didn't know who she hated more, Lauren or Liam, hard choice. They all managed to move their kayaks to the edge and get into them so they were floating on the water where Pablo gave instructions for the first game.

"Ok this one is called gladiators, you've got to get together in your pairs, then one person will sit in the middle of the two kayaks, one foot in each. Then the second person will stand up with one foot in each kayak, the first person will have to keep the kayaks together whilst the second person takes one paddle and moves the kayak. Shane and I will demonstrate to you." They managed to do it so well it almost looked like they had practiced, either that or Shane's tongue hanging out was an accurate representation of the sheer amount of concentration he was putting in to impress Pablo.

Cheers and applause echoed around the lake as Shane's fellow pupils expressed their appreciation of his wonderful kayak related prowess. It took a while but all the students managed to get into their positions in the kayaks with the same pairs as earlier, Karma was sat in the front whilst Amy stood in the back as they agreed she had more power to propel the kayak forward, Karma could barely lift the sticks they collected the day before.

"Ok up there captain?" called Karma.

"I sure am." Said Karma winking in a cheesy manner and causing them both to giggle.

However the rest of the group weren't getting on as well, raised voices could be heard drifting across the lake as Lauren and Liam were shouting at each other.

"Lauren please could you keep the kayaks together!" Yelled Liam.

"I am, just concentrate on the paddling, we nearly crashed."

"Just shut up and…" but Liam could not finish his sentence as Lauren sacrificed her own dryness to push the kayaks apart and make Liam do the splits before slipping into the water arse first.

If the rest of the group's attention had not been attracted by this point then it most certainly was now, in fact most of the group were laughing hysterically at them. Karma and Amy were no exception, in fact they both laughed so much Amy lost balance and fell back into the water. She emerged a couple of moments later grabbing onto the kayaks and still laughing, she ran her hands through her hair and after a couple of seconds started to swim the boats back to shore as there was no way she was going to get back in whilst they were in the water, well at least that was without upturning them and pulling Karma in with her. She wasn't that cruel so continued swimming back to shore accompanied by the calls from Karma of "Go faster peasant" and "Time is of the essence wench". When they finally reached the shore Amy stood up to reveal the wet t-shirt, which had now become almost transparent as it stuck to her taught stomach.

"Well are you getting out or what?" yelled Amy.

"Sure sure."

The group played a few more activities that ensured the soaking of all members of the group, including Pablo, much to Shane's excitement. Then retired to their lodges after lunch on the shore, to get ready for the afternoon when they had a few hours to themselves before dinner. Amy and Karma decided to go for a walk as Amy missed out on hers in the morning due to unforeseeable events.

Amy had changed into a pair of short denim shorts and a blue t-shirt with a short sleeve shirt unbuttoned on top; whereas Karma had opted for the floral dress and grey cardigan option. They headed out to walk around the lake which by Amy's estimates would take them a couple of hours from three to five o'clock, when they needed to be back, she had to add at least half an hour because it would be guaranteed that Karma would trip over or walk slowly at some point. As much as Amy loved her she was a little slow sometimes, in more way than one. Talking of slow she had watched Karma spend five minutes sat doing her make up. Amy placed her chin upon Karma's shoulder.

"Come on, you look lovely anyway, who are you trying to impress?"

Karma didn't let what she was thinking escape her mouth and instead turned around and kissed Amy on the forehead before standing up and walking towards the door.

They had got so far into the woods and Amy sidled into Karma slipping her hand into hers so they could walk hand in hand together. It was silent but it never mattered between the two of them when their comfortableness around each other was at a level where they didn't need to fill a silence with words to make it meaningful.

"You look nice, seriously who are you trying to impress?" asked Amy as they reached the opposite side of the lake.

"Umm, no one really, I just like to look nice." Karma could feel her cheeks burning up as she was ever conscious of her constant inability to lie.

"Well you have succeeded in your aims however I haven't known you this long just to ignore your feeble attempts at lying. Come on, you can tell me."

Karma paused, trying to figure out the best way to put what she was going to say. "There is someone, I have known them quite a while and I feel like I may have feelings for them that aren't as platonic as I thought."

This was followed by a long silence as Amy's mind went into overdrive thinking about who it could be, the first criteria didn't really rule a lot of people out as she had known most of the people in this group at least, for a 'while'. She thought it could be Liam as Karma could not stop going on about him and his body and his face and, god she was starting to sound like her now. But her feelings towards him had never been platonic.

The thoughts were still racing around her head hours later, when the group had finished eating and Pablo had retired to bed along with Leila and Lisbeth who didn't seem too keen to stick around. Her eyes were moving from person to person, sure that the person must be here if she was wearing make up here to impress someone. She looked at Shane first and immediately discounted him because he was too camp to even consider 'straightening out' and she knew better of Karma than to even try. The she turned to Liam and seemed unable to decide upon whether he was a candidate or not, but it was the words that Karma had used earlier that made it an incredibly unlikely for it to be him. She then moved to Lauren and as keen as she was to discount her she was the only one left and Amy had never felt so shocked.

Amy felt withdrawn from the conversation from then on and retired to bed to leave Karma sat with Lauren, Liam and Shane. When Amy reached the cabin she was alone and she couldn't help but feel sad that Karma hadn't followed her, she watched out of the window for a few minutes but with no sign of Karma, Amy laid down on her pillow and tears started to leak from her eyes. She put it down to tiredness because she couldn't admit the true reason behind it.

Karma was sat on the log next to Shane but had to admit it wasn't the same without Amy sat next to her whispering witty comments or inside jokes. Liam suggested that they play truth or dare, an offer to which Lauren immediately accepted on behalf of both Karma and Liam. They spun a twig in place of a bottle that had a black end to distinguish which end was pointing to the next truth or dare victim. Unluckily for Karma it landed on her first and Liam being the traditional heterosexual male dared her immediately to kiss Lauren. Despite initial objection from both parties they were forced to kiss each other for fear of the forfeit. Although there hadn't been a second of contact before Karma came away from Lauren and started shaking her head, as confused as she was she knew where she needed to be and it wasn't with them.

"Goodnight guys, I need to go to bed now, I'm a little tired."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then" called Shane afterwards, Lauren and Liam still recovering meant he was the only one prepared to speak.

Karma walked into the cabin and walked over to Amy's bed, she looked still at a first glance but after a few seconds she seemed to move ever so slightly, as if she was shaking.

"Amy. Amy." Whispered Karma but to no avail as Amy stayed put facing away from Karma and still crying. Karma felt so bad and she went over to the other side of the bed, taking Amy's legs and moving them aside so she could sit down and bring Amy up so she was sat upright. She brought her face close to her own and wiped away her tears with her thumb,

"It's you Amy, it was you." She said before getting up to go back to her own bed, when Amy took her by the arm and brought her back down.

"I'm so glad." She replied and not a moment passed before the two girls took advantage of their Principle's absence and kissed each other, first lightly and then deeply, as the moon reflected off of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy awoke later than usual to find he room empty apart from herself, next to her the pillow smelt familiar and the bed across from her remained made and showed no signs of being slept in. It was then that she remembered what had happened the previous night, she couldn't have spent any longer in the company of Liam and Lauren with Liam looking at Karma like a piece of meat. She had walked off when her emotions got the better of her, she didn't want to cause a scene by confronting Karma because at the time she thought she knew Karma only had eyes for Liam and the general male species, she didn't need a shock confession from Amy to mess up their friendship. But she felt so upset when she returned to an empty room and knew that Karma would've no doubt been spending her time getting closer to Liam when it should've been her. Little did she know that it wasn't Liam, or Lauren for that fact that Karma was interested. Amy couldn't deny that Karma's return brought a smile to her face even though she was expecting a comment about Liam that Amy would listen to anyway just to hear Karma's voice.

Amy knew that what she thought was cringey and cliché and that if it was coming from anyone else she would've been disgusted but it was coming from herself and now she understood. It was strange because she hadn't always felt this way about Karma, up until a few months ago she had just been Karma, her best friend. But recently Amy had started to notice how cute she was when she laughed and how her nose would scrunch up when she didn't understand, if she could she would sit down and make her understand everything she ever wanted to. Amy longed for the next time Karma would come towards her, arms outstretched and beaming just so she had the chance to imagine that her feelings were reciprocated.

Not in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that what happened the previous night would ever happen in real life. She thought that Karma would just go to her own bed but when she came over to Amy's and kissed her, she didn't know if she was happy or shocked. It took a few seconds until her brain caught up with the situations but she couldn't deny the opportunity now Karma obviously felt the same. They lost a couple of hours sleep as neither of them seemed able to draw away for long enough to fall asleep, once Karma kissed Amy she was never letting go and they sat there in the bed whilst time passed too fast and their lips remained locked together. Eventually they laid down and Amy took Karma in her arms as she rested her head against the back of Karma's neck and ran her hands up her top to the top of her stomach so she could feel the touch of her skin again. That's what she was missing now, Karma must have slipped out to go for a shower before breakfast was served so Amy went out to find her, needing a shower herself.

Karma had woken up at six and in a struggle to gather her thoughts together about the previous night, thought a shower and a walk in the woods would allow her some time to think. She had found a tree close to the boys' cabins and sat at the foot of it going over the events. Karma knew she had wanted what she did but couldn't help feeling guilty, was she ready? Was Amy ready? Was she going to ruin what they already had? No amount of silence and thought was going to quell the thoughts that raced around her head. Luckily for her Shane had spotted her from the window and as Liam was still in bed and breakfast was another hour he came outside to join her.

"Hi, comfortable set of leaves down there?" asked Shane causing Karma to jump out of her skin.

"Gosh, you scared me then. Yes the leaves provide the ideal cushion for a weary traveller."

"You seemed quite deep in thought there. Anything I could help you with?" Shane was not one to miss out on any hot gossip but he could be trusted with a secret.

"It's nothing."

"Karma I know a face that is experiencing romance issues and that is one right in front of me, who is this mystery guy then?"

"It's not a guy." Karma wasn't sure that she should confide in Shane, she knew he was fairly close to Amy and wasn't sure how everything would turn out. "It is romantic but it's a girl."

"Ahh so the classic unrequited or…" But Shane was cut off as Karma knew that she needed to get it off her chest and nobody else was a suitable option for venting.

"Well, I knew I liked her and we kissed last night but I don't know if I've messed up and I can't lose her as a friend, what do I do?" Karma barely stopped for breath and Shane had to take a minute to comprehend what she had said and it didn't take too much intelligence to work out who she was referring to.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Amy?"

"How did you…"

Shane continued, "well I can't help saying that I've noticed the way she looks at you, she hasn't told me directly but every time she talks to me about you she seems different. Now that can mean one of two things, the first option is she has an issue surrounding the word Karma, possibly an allergy of some sorts and the second option is that she feels just the same as you. Now I'm no expert; who are we kidding, I am _the _expert and although the first option seems completely plausible I do believe that the latter is slightly more realistic considering Amy's strange obsession with girl bands and female actresses."

Karma nodded, "so what do I do?"

"I know Amy relatively well and I know that she is probably sat on her bed fretting just as much as you because you aren't there right now and she thinks she's done something wrong."

"Ahh right so shall I go back and talk to her?"

"Yes Karma."

"Okay, right."

Shane watched as Karma frowned with concentration and walked slowly off towards her cabin nearly walking into a few trees along the way. He couldn't deny his interest in how this would pan out.

Amy had gone for a shower and had to admit that she was starting to panic when she realised Karma wasn't there, but assumed she would be back at the cabin and that they must have missed each other en route. Much to Amy's relief when she returned Karma was perched on the end of her bed presumably waiting for her so that they could walk up to breakfast, but when Amy heard the words 'we need to talk' she became slightly less relieved.

"Umm okay" said Amy, visibly worried as she perched on the bed next to Karma.

"I went to see Shane this morning and he said that we should talk about last night, I just felt bad about it. The thing is, I really like you and not just in a friend way, I mean I like Liam but just to look at, when he speaks it's not light when you do, and I know this is cringey and horrible but I just wanted to tell you. I get it if you don't feel the same, people make mistakes, but I had to tell you."

Amy placed her hand over Karma's and squeezed it slightly encouraging Karma to turn and look at Amy as up to this point she had been awkwardly averting eye contact by staring at a bush out of the window.

"I really like you too Karma, last night wasn't a mistake. I've been caught up on you for weeks, just the little things I never noticed before. I just never said anything because I would never want to lose you over something so stupid, I couldn't have hoped that you felt the same way."

Karma scrunched her nose up at the unfamiliarity of the situation, never did she think that she would ever like her friend, or that she would ever like her back. It seemed too good to be true and she was wary but even so continued to give in and couldn't even try to walk away because she would get heartbroken if it meant she had this time now.

Amy looked at Karma and smiled at her facial expression, one familiar but nonetheless cute. She moved in and pressed her forehead against Karma's then leant forward to kiss her nose. She glanced quickly over to the clock to see that they had ten minutes until breakfast started but no sooner had she seen this when Karma leant in to kiss her lips. At first it was just a slow motion with both savouring every second but then Amy broke away to plant kisses all along Karma's jawline, she made her way to her neck and the moment started to get more passionate. Karma's breathing got shallower as she lifted her legs up onto the bed and Amy slipped her hand round to Karma's lower back to guide her onto the bed. Karma inhaled the strong scent of Amy's freshly washed hair which sat damp along the side of her face, it smelt like apple but Karma became distracted once more when Amy pulled away to bring herself up fully onto the bed. She had one hand either side of Karma and moved her left leg over Karma's waist, she was about to lean in for another kiss when they were interrupted by Shane who knocked at the window calling them for breakfast. He must have been able to see them and they broke about laughing but their laughs were intermittent to match the feeling of shock and their fast heartbeats.

Everyone else was already seated at breakfast and when Karma sat down Lauren turned to look at her.

"What's that on your neck Karma?"

Shane sniggered and Amy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"A bite… from a fly" she managed to stutter a brief reply but could do nothing to remove the startled look from her face.

"Ahh, those flies are certainly getting big nowadays aren't they." Replied Lauren feigning a brief interest into the genetic advancement of insects.

The awkwardness subdued when Pablo announced that the day's activity would be a high wire course which had been a recent set up amongst the trees behind the boys' cabins.

Karma's face lost all colour immediately and her eyes began to dart around the room looking for an excuse to get out of the activity. Heights were not her favourite thing but before she could do anything she had been escorted, by Amy, with the rest of the group to the base of the tree where they would climb up.

Lauren, who stood at the front of the group next to Liam, was moaning about the helmet messing up her hair but Amy managed to tune out. She could see Karma's alarming anxiousness and slipped her arm round her waist and leant in to whisper to her that she would be fine.

"Don't worry, I will be right behind you and you are all strapped in. Just think after you get this over with we can have lunch and go for a walk, on the ground."

Lauren continued to moan throughout the whole process that the harness gave her a camel toe and it got too much for an irritated Shane who stood behind her and tapped her foot as she was about to step onto the next plank on the course. Lauren slipped and landed on the plank, it was safe to say that any camel toe that may have been present before was now forced back into place by the wood.

"I'll get you back for that." Hissed Lauren but Shane just laughed.

They were coming to the end of the course which was finished by a thirteen metre jump into the air where you would be lowered down. Shane jumped off and nearly fell over when he stood up because he had been paying more attention to Pablo's biceps than to the floor. But then it came to Karma, she walked up to the edge and froze completely, her breaths were irregular and she closed her eyes in the hope that she was dreaming it. Amy stepped up behind her;

"I know you are scared of heights and you have been so brave up until now. You are that close to not being at a height anymore so just take a deep breath and jump off."

It took another ten seconds but Karma managed to jump off, however when she reached the bottom it was all too much and she fainted immediately. Amy stood helpless at the top and begged with Pablo to let her down quickly, he obliged and Amy took off the harness and the helmet then sat down next to Karma.

Pablo spoke first, "I'll take her up to the hall and give her some water."

But Amy wasn't about to give up her fight that easily, "Its fine my mum used to faint all the time, I can deal with it. I'll take her back to the cabin."

Pablo noted her distress and allowed her to take Karma, who was still breathing and moving just not in a coordinated fashion, back to their cabin. Amy put one arm under Karma's knee and the other behind her back then lifted her up and took her over to the room. When she placed Karma onto the bed she then began to mumble incoherently leading Amy to smile as she walked over to the sink and dampened the flannel with cool water. Amy walked back over to Karma and placed the flannel down whilst she lifted Karma up away from the back of the bed and propped up the cushions so she was sat up. She then began to wipe Karma's forehead as she slowly came to; when Amy was satisfied that Karma was okay she walked up to the hall to make some lunch for the both of them.

On her return Karma was still sat on the bed, looking around the room but unusually quiet.

"I brought some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" Amy sat down and placed the sandwich on the bed side table. Karma smiled and opened her arms wide gesturing to Amy who keenly leant in to hug her.

"Are you going to have the sandwiches or has your dizzy spell made you soft?" asked Amy who gained a smile from Karma whilst she grabbed the sandwiches and took a large bite.

"No I'm still hard as nails" replied Karma who flexed her arms and pouted in response.

After five or so minutes of conversation both girls had finished their sandwiches and decided to walk up to the hut in hope of discovering some of the rest of the group but on arrival they heard only hushed voices and decided to wait outside and listen.

"Look we can't do this." The first voice sounded male and husky but neither of the girls could make out who it was.

"You know you want to, you don't want to miss out on this." The second voice purred sexually and left Karma and Amy glancing at each other worriedly, it sounded male too. The two girls looked at each other briefly before Karma mouthed that she would check it out. Now Karma was about as subtle as a nudist at a play park so what ensued could probably been predicted. She went to stand up and have a look but instead of taking a brief glance she stood in the window for what must have been at least five seconds. Whatever she saw left her gawping and when she swore under her breath and dropped to the floor Amy guessed that whoever the owners of the voices were had caught Karma red handed.

Karma grabbed Amy's hand and virtually dragged her all the way back to their lodge. Once they got back Karma still looked white as a sheet and Amy maintained her look of utter confusion.

"What did you see?" exclaimed Amy worried that Karma might make a habit of fainting in inconvenient situations. Karma was wide eyed and just shook her head.

"I can't say." Said Karma but as she leaned into Amy to rest on her chest Amy moved away. It took all the willpower in the world but Amy refused to touch Karma, with any part of her body, until Karma told her who she saw and what they were doing.

"But that would be telling and I don't know if I can" Karma sounded worried and tried to reach out for Amy's hand but once again she removed it and simply raised her eyebrows. "Please don't be like this Amy."

Amy just smirked and bit her lip whilst she walked to the other side of the room and began to unbutton her shirt as though she was getting changed. Karma stared longingly on the bed and couldn't resist for any longer, she walked over and put her head on Amy's shoulder then leant into her ear to whisper what she had seen.

"You know Shane has been a bit over-enthusiastic with, well everything where Pablo is concerned. I saw both of them, umm making out against the table."

Amy's mouth dropped wide open and although the shock was almost too much she couldn't help noticing Karma's eyes glazing over the strip of naked torso below her bra which had been exposed by the undoing of her shirt.

"Are you allowed to touch me now?" Karma spoke softly into Amy's ear. Amy slid round in Karma's grip so they were facing each other and nodded. Karma walked backwards before the back of her knees hit the double bed which had only been slept in once. Amy pushed her down allowing Karma to bring herself up onto her elbows and shuffle back. Amy discarded her blue shirt and ran her hands up the insides of Karma's t-shirt, guiding it over her head and beginning to feverishly kiss Karma on the lips. The kiss deepened with the knowledge that the two girls had at least an hour before they needed to go to the hut for dinner. Amy ran her tongue along Karma's bottom lip and it wasn't long before the kiss became more passionate with constant need to continue the kiss without succumbing to the pleasure and lying there powerless. Amy placed her hands on Karma's knee and slipped it round onto the inside of her thigh until she met the hem of her shorts which had been teasing her all day. She grazed the material of the shorts with her fingers until she met the top of them and then hooked her fingers under the waistband. Karma's breath hitched and Amy smiled against her mouth pulling away for a minute to stare into her dark, chestnut eyes. She licked her lips and Karma forced her round so that she was now in the position of dominance. Karma ran her hand through Amy's tousled hair and guided her hand down the back of her neck before stroking it softly down her chest and onto her stomach. Amy's torso immediately tensed making it even more attractive than before, Karma placed both of her hands on Amy's hip bones and kissed down from her mouth and along her neck. When she reached her chest she paused to see Amy staring intently at her with dilated pupils so she continued grazing her tongue softly down the centre of her taut stomach until she reached the waistband of Amy's shorts. She paused once again and looked up to see Amy's chest rising and falling quickly whilst she faced the ceiling and bit her lip.

Karma pulled away and walked over to the other bed to put on her discarded t-shirt, leaving Amy looking flushed and confused. Karma pointed to the clock, which showed the time to be significantly later than what Amy thought it to be, then exited the cabin and walked up to the hut. Amy wondered if she had done something wrong and ran the whole scene through her mind again but failed to come up with any reasons. Perhaps they had gone too fast too soon but Amy decided to wait it out and see if Karma was just having a moment.

Lauren walked over towards the woods to fetch Leila and Lisbeth who had been 'doing some research' for Lauren on Liam. They were sat clutching a few polaroids each when Lauren approached, she took them and glanced over them quickly to find that they showed images of Liam in varying stages of taking his top off.

"So did you find any dirt? Any phonecalls?"

"No," they said in unison.

"I'm sure he isn't a Russian spy Lauren, he hasn't got the tattoo on his stomach that you said they have. The evidence is in the photos." Lisbeth protested Liam's innocence whilst Lauren had to almost turn away to stop herself laughing at the girls' gullibility.

"If you say so." Replied Lauren who took the photos and put them in her bag before calling the girls to walk up with her to the hut for dinner.

Dinner was very awkward with Lauren never taking her eyes of Liam who became visibly uncomfortable and Pablo and Shane looking wary of Karma for the entirety. But Amy noticed none of this because she was too concerned with Karma's overall silence and seemingly total ignorance of Amy's existence. She tried to talk to her once to ask if she was ok but instead Karma turned to a keen Liam to begin a conversation with him. Amy felt upset and once they had finished dinner she excused herself and sat down by the lake to avoid seeing Karma and Liam talking because it seemed to spark a jealousy inside her which she didn't much like.

Shane noticed the tension between the two girls and Amy's quick departure and left it five minutes before traipsing past her cabin to check if she was in there and then walking by the lake to find her sat there instead. He found her sat up against a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin rested on her forearm with a tear slipping down her cheek. He sat down and sidled up against her, putting his arm around her and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Shane asked.

"It's just Karma, we kind of have a thing that's more than friends but we haven't put a label on it. We kissed last night and again before dinner and its more than I have ever felt with anybody before. I really like her Shane and now she's not talking to me and I don't know why and she's talking to Liam…" Amy now had tears streaming down her face and Shane wiped them away as he responded.

"Look you are a beautiful girl, Karma's just probably a little bit overwhelmed, I was when I first kissed a guy it just takes a while. Just give her a bit of space and try and talk it out with her if you get the chance. Why don't you go back to the cabin and wait for her to come back?"

Amy nodded and said thanks to Shane before departing off to the cabin. She had been sat on her bed watching out of her window for a while when Karma approached the door, but she wasn't alone. It physically felt as though Amy had her insides ripped out of her as she saw Liam kiss Karma briefly under the dim light. Karma stood and smiled for a moment before turning to come in the cabin but Amy decided quickly that she couldn't deal with the confrontation and threw herself onto her back and pulled the duvet up to pretend she was asleep. Tears made her pillow damp but as she sobbed silently Karma obviously didn't notice and simply got into bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shane woke up early, like he had done for the previous two days, just so he could 'help with breakfast'. He went off for a shower and tried to be quiet as not to wake Liam who had come back with a bizarrely smug expression on his face the night before. On his return he ambled over to the mirror and squirted some gel into his hand running it through his hair and flattening any stray bits before squirting some aftershave onto his wrists and neck. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he walked up to the hut to find Pablo cooking the breakfast in the kitchen.

"Guess who?" Shane covered Pablo's eyes with his hands but Pablo seemed less than amused as he turned to face Shane and brought his hands down.

"I think you need to leave." Pablo stated simply as he looked into Shane's eyes.

"Oh come on, Karma won't tell anyone."

"Look Shane, this should never have happened. I am in a position of authority and…"

"Damn right you are, so go on then whip me into shape Sir."

As much as Pablo tried to keep a straight face he found it nearly impossible to resist the pouting face he was presented with. He took Shane's hand and dragged him back into the food store cupboard where he pushed him up against the wall placing both hands on the wall, pressing his body against Shane's. But Shane had other ideas as he slipped out of the space he occupied.

"I thought you said I needed to leave." Shane looked innocently at Pablo checking his finger nails and seeing Pablo bite his lip at him.

"Well if you want to leave you'll have to get past the door and there's someone in the way. What are you going to do about that?"

"I find making them go weak at the knees tends to help."

Pablo beckoned Shane over and recaptured him into the position they had been in just before, capturing his lips before he had chance to run away.

It was still early but Amy had been lying awake for hours, she thought she must only have got a few hours of sleep that night. Her mind had been too caught up on the events that had filled her heart and emptied it in the space of twenty four hours. She got up and tried not to disturb Karma whilst she grabbed her stuff and dragged herself to the shower block. Amy welcomed the warm water that fell down and dripped all over her naked skin, it felt refreshing to wash away the crystallised salt that had dried onto her skin overnight from the tears she had been supressing but that had escaped nonetheless.

Once she was finished she turned the shower off and began to dry herself off when she heard a conversation outside. As she began to listen she knew that one voice was unmistakably Karma's.

"I'm sorry Liam, last night was a mistake."

"That's not what your lips were telling me."

"Eww stop being so cringey. I'm sorry I took advantage. I just… I'm just a bit confused right now. You're a nice guy but I'm just not in the right position now."

"Well if you ever decide you want a bit of the best just knock on my cabin door."

Amy cringed, as much as she could try and convince herself boys were attractive this was before they had started speaking. After this they stood no chance, she screwed her face up in disgust over his comments and once dressed, left the cubicle and turned around to come face to face with Karma. She huffed and walked off not particularly in the mood to talk to her at that moment. She was clearly preoccupied with her various suitors.

"Amy!" Karma shouted after her and wondered what the reason for her adverse reaction was. Then she remembered how she had ignored her and… no, she didn't see the kiss. Karma cursed herself for being such a twat and ran after Amy, she may have been confused but she couldn't let her go even if it was just a friend.

"Amy!"

"Yes Karma," Amy turned and spoke bluntly only accentuating the feeling of immense guilt that Karma felt as a result of her frankly childish behaviour, "I'm sorry I didn't realise you were paying attention to me now." A bitter tone dripped off of the words she spoke and she decided that it was for the best, she could deal with it on her own and she didn't need Karma messing about with her feelings.

"Amy, I'm so sorry," Karma grabbed her hand, "please speak to me, I didn't mean any of it yesterday can we just talk."

"And why should I do that, you didn't seem to be that eager to talk to me yesterday."

"Look I really am sorry Amy, please just hear me out."

"Go on then." Amy never changed the stern expression on her face and crossed her arms looking at Karma expectantly.

"Ok, umm, well I just. Yesterday was a big step for me, I only realised I liked you a couple of weeks ago and yes I was lucky enough to find that it was mutual. But I don't know if I'm ready for it to be that intense yet, I ran because I didn't know what to do otherwise."

"So what you're saying is that you want it on your terms?" Amy bit her cheeks and raised her eyebrows at Karma.

"No, I just mean I do like you Amy. I like how your hair drapes over your eyes and how you bite your lip when you're thinking or trying not to laugh. I'm really sorry I made you feel like this but please I just needed some time to make sense of it, give me chance to make it up to you?"

"Really?" the sides of Amy's mouth started to move upwards into a smile as she noticed the sincerity of Karma's comments.

"Really. Please Amy."

"Go on then, make it up to me." Amy stood smirking and looking expectantly at Karma.

"Meet me at the cabin in twenty minutes."

Karma winked at Amy before sauntering off to the bathroom. Amy hoped she hadn't made the wrong decision but decided that even Karma couldn't do it to her twice, she thought.

Karma got out of the shower and put on her underwear but put her clothes back in her bag and put her towel back on for the short walk back to the cabin. She walked into the cabin to find Amy lying on her back, the other girl turned to her and slipped off the bed to stand up and walk closer to Karma.

"Close the curtains." Karma ordered.

"But…" Amy tried to protest.

"Just do it." Amy couldn't help smile and walked over to the curtains, an authoritative Karma was a hot one. When she had finished she turned back around to find Karma stood in her underwear with a towel at her feet. Amy's mouth became dry and she had to close it after it dropped open at the sight of Karma's exposed skin only covered by the two lacy garments. She felt conscious now that she hadn't brought any nice underwear but at least she had found out Karma's true motives for bringing the nice clothing.

"Like what you see?" Karma ran her tongue over her bottom lip and bit it walking over to Amy and pushing her onto the bed. Amy was leant back against the pillows and Karma hopped up onto the bed before putting one leg on each side of Karma's waist. She then leant down until she was face to face with Amy, inches away from her face Amy could resist no longer and lifted her head to greet Karma's who connected her lips with Amy's and forced her head back down onto the pillow.

Half an hour later and the two girls were laughing and running up to the hut to try and catch a bit of breakfast before it was all packed away. Lauren gave a dismissive look as they entered and Pablo tried to avoid any eye contact with Karma.

"Right, today we are doing shelter building. Everyone has to sleep in these tonight so make sure it has a roof, you get to go in pairs and I will give you one of these sets per each pair."

Pablo handed out some duct tape, a couple of canvas sheets and a sheet of tarpaulin. Along with this were a few sticks of bamboo and some rope.

"Ok, I'll be coming around to check on you throughout the day but I'll leave you to pick your own groups, Shane I guess you will have to come with me if we are doing the groups we were in a couple of days ago. Oh and you can pick your own places to do it but try not to go too close together or far away."

With that the groups departed and began assembling their 'shelters'. Lauren and Liam found a place close to his cabin so that if escape was necessary, the route was close. Karma and Amy walked to the other side of the lake so that it was calmer and further away from each other. Amy took charge placing the tarpaulin and building two wigwam frames on each side with a stick over the top. She was more of a practical person and Karma was happy to let her take charge as she got a nice view when Amy leant over.

All of the teams had been making their creations for hours and one members was tasked with getting the food as part of the task was each group starting their own fire, with the aid of a box of matches, to cook their food on. Karma ambled up to the hut to claim the best food and managed to return with four sausages and a bag of marshmallows much to Amy's happiness. Amy was preoccupied with trying to reposition the canvas so it stayed on the bamboo stick when Karma left but now she stood proudly outside it and had even placed the other slightly longer piece of canvas length ways so it covered the two entrances at either end. It would be comfy but Karma couldn't help but be proud of Amy and happy at how 'comfy' it looked.

"Well done." Cooed Karma clapping Amy who turned her head away feeling slightly embarrassed. Karma walked over and rested her head on Amy's shoulder snaking her hands around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"So, firewood?" Asked Karma, they were both in the forest already so they didn't have to stray far from their set up to collect enough.

Karma took a trip back to the cabin to get some pillows and cushions to pad out the floor and a blanket that they could sleep under whilst Amy was left in charge of lighting the fire. When Karma returned she lobbed the cushions and pillows inside the make shift tent, Amy had the fire going and was cooking the sausages. Karma sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around the two of them resting her head on Amy's shoulder. Once the sausages were cooked and they made light work of eating them and the marshmallows. They were especially hungry after all the day's exertion, well Amy was, Karma was just hungry. By this time the Sun had almost dipped below the horizon and the orange hue filled the sky creating a beautiful reflection on the lake and by the time it had become dark the fire was on its last smouldering embers. The two girls climbed under the canvas and laid next to each other under the blanket hoping nothing would get them in the night.

"So," Karma couldn't possibly sleep without at least trying to pick Amy for a conversation, "when did you know you liked me, assuming that you do."

"Nah, I don't really like you I just got a bit bored," Karma's face dropped at Amy's comment, "joking! Well I guess it must have been a few weeks ago, we get along so well and I never thought of it as being anything more than a friendship until someone mentioned it and I couldn't get it out of my head. I sort of wanted to kiss you and then the sort of got bigger but I couldn't have ever entertained the thought that it may be the same for you."

"Aww you little cutie" whispered Karma to Amy scrunching up her nose and pecking Amy on the lips.

"Any more questions?" asked Amy.

"Nope, not that I can think of."

"So I can sort out my sort of then?"

Karma nodded and bit her lip as Amy placed her hand on Karma's cheek and did exactly what she said she would.


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight licked at the bottom of the blind signalling time to wake up and get ready. Amy and Karma had taken over the recently vacated double bed and as Karma opened her eyes she saw the glossy blonde hair of her girlfriend in front of her as they lay next to each other in the bed. The had been told the previous day that they would be subject to a rigorous scavenger hunt all day and Karma was looking forward to another opportunity to spend some time with Amy. She peeled herself out of bed and away from Amy reluctantly before heading off to shower.

Amy walked over to the window to see Karma walking away from the lodge and towards the shower block. She had been awake all the time Karma was moving around the room, it was hard not to when it sounded like an army was marching en masse past your bed, but she liked to see Karma when she thought no one was watching her. The way she looked at herself in the mirror and pouted made Amy want to smile but have to conceal it for fear of being caught out. She soon followed Karma to the showers and got ready herself, the two meeting once again back at the lodge before they left together to head for breakfast.

"So are you looking forward to the scavenging today?" Drawled Karma in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Yeah, it will be fine, you'll have fun." Amy smiled and took Karma by the hand guiding her behind a tree before checking if anyone was around and pulling Karma towards her so their hips met at the same time as their lips. Karma smiled against Amy's lips;

"Not as much fun as I would have doing this all day."

"Now now Miss Ashcroft, that's not the right attitude to have." Amy accompanied her comment with a tut as she made her way towards the hut.

"Well it seems you bring out my inner rebel." Whispered Karma as she approached Amy and ran her hand down the blonde's back until she reached the top of her shorts and slapped her behind. Amy yelped and ran off undeniably surprised by Karma's actions but equally turned on by them.

They arrived at breakfast to discover only Pablo and Shane in the hut who swiftly moved apart once they realised Karma and Amy's presence.

"Morning" said the two males in synchronisation which only led to more awkwardness on Pablo's part and a little smirk from Shane as he walked behind Pablo leaving him slightly flustered.

"Good morning." Karma and Amy returned the greeting as they sat down to two plates with toast on them already. Pablo approached Karma and whispered in her ear.

"You won't say anything will you?"

"Your secret's…"

"It's just my job and…"

"Safe with me."

Pablo walked away unsurely and kept checking back behind him to make sure Karma wasn't laughing or telling Amy anything. The breakfast was a little tense that day so Pablo decided to hurry everyone along and get the activity started as quickly as possible.

"Right everyone, as I mentioned yesterday we will be on a scavenger hunt all day. I'm going to give you the sheets and I want you to collect everything and bring it to me for five, all the lunch stuff will be out by twelve so feel welcome to make your own at any time."

He handed out the sheets to the now well established pairs and waved them off. Not much occurred during the daytime apart from a few secretive kisses between the camp couples and some very intense pursuing of Liam on Lauren's part.

All the teams seemed to have given up and had begun enjoying the summer heat by going for a swim in the lake. All but Karma and Amy, Amy was never one to give up on a challenge and Karma began plotting to try and distract her from her pursuit of a rare leaf.

"Amy do we really have to find the, the, that weird leaf thing."

"Yes, we were given a task and we must complete it."

"But the lake looks so inviting."

"Karma!"

"Amy!" Karma called to Amy mockingly, getting her attention briefly even if it was only to voice her current stress levels. But her mouth stayed open when she turned around to find that Karma had taken off her vest top leaving her bra exposed.

"Eyes up here, you can go look for your leaves but I'm going for a swim."

Karma walked away but Amy wouldn't let her leave their secluded area that easily, she walked over to Karma and took her by the waist.

"Care to help me get ready too?"

Karma turned around and gradually lifted Amy's top before moving in to kiss her but to no avail when Amy slipped from her grip and headed towards the lake. They picked a place away from everyone else and this time in waist deep water Karma succeeded in her attempt to kiss Amy.

Across from the lake, Lauren was sat on the grass watching Liam, topless, in the water. When her eyes were drawn away by a surprising sight taking place in the water on the other side of the lake. There it was, no denying, Karma and her own sister, kissing! Liam could wait for now, his rippling six pack was no match for her step mother's reaction to what she had just seen. Lauren reached in her pocket for her mobile and dialled in the number, then walked over to a quieter area whilst waiting for Farrah to pick up.

_"Yes, Lauren, is everything okay?"_

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you but I think this is something you must know"

_"Yes"_

"I have just seen Amy, and Karma… kissing."

_"No, are you joking. You must be joking."_

"I swear on my Jimmy Choos"

_"Oh my lord I am coming round in the morning, I will not tolerate such awful behaviour!"_

The phone hung up and Lauren smiled, looking over at Karma and Amy playing in the water and reminding herself to set her alarm to be ready for the drama in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy awoke lying next to Karma and seeing her soft neck bathed in sunlight she decided to lean over and kiss it. Karma's semi naked body under the quilt reminded her of the previous evening's 'activities' in the lake, she ran a hand down Karma's side until she reached the waistband of her shorts.

"Morning." Said Karma turning around in the bed, "Looks like I caught you at the right time, hey?" Karma gestured to Amy's hand, "You weren't going to take advantage of me were you?".

Amy turned bright red and shook her head furiously, "No of course not I was just…"

"Well that's a shame really then isn't it, I guess I'll have to do something about that."

Karma gripped Amy's hand and placed it on her backside before rolling on top of Amy and leaning down just close enough that Amy had to strain her neck just to get a hold on Karma's lips. Karma felt the desire in the blonde's actions and leant down further into the kiss to part Amy's lips with her tongue. Karma was just about to move down to Amy's neck when a knock at the door accompanied by shouting, disturbed them.

Karma leaped off Amy to pull on a top and open the door although what she saw the other side couldn't have been more of a surprise to her. Behind the door stood an angry Farrah and a very sorry looking Pablo in front of a growing audience who had obviously been disturbed by the heated arrival of Amy's mother.

Farrah burst into the cabin jolting Karma as she walked past whilst looking into her and eyes making Karma feel like being blind would've been an easier option. Amy heard the kerfuffle and only had a few seconds to pretend that she was asleep, well just waking up now someone seemed to be re-enacting a dodgy rock concert at the door.

"Amy!" Amy groaned as she rolled over to find her Mother stood over her, she didn't know what to expect but the blinding sunlight didn't help her enthusiasm levels towards the situation.

"Is it true?" she exclaimed but before Amy could get a word in she started up again.

"I don't even need to ask, three beds and only one has been slept in, you are very, very scantily clad and with her, her! In here with you. Right young lady." The colour was rising in Farrah's face almost in synchronisation with the volume of her voice. "Pack, now!" Farrah was almost shrieking in the face of Amy's hesitation.

"What if I don't want to?" Amy had a feeling she knew what this was about but either way she wasn't going to budge she was old enough to know what to do herself and her Mother wasn't going to cause her anymore embarrassment.

"Amy Raudenfield, you will get dressed immediately and I am taking you home, away from this sinful excuse of a camp." Farrah began chucking random items into Amy's suitcase and once Amy was fully clothed she grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me." Shrieked Amy determined not to let her Mother take her away from the camp and Karma.

"I will not let go of you, I am just being a good Mother."

Amy tried to fight the feeling of tears digging at the back of her throat as she walked past Karma and saw tears leaking down the side of her cheek. She looked determined and mouthed her sorry's to Karma on the way out.

"I have it on good merit that you were doing something horrible," she glanced at Lauren," and I am shocked you would even consider bringing such shame to our family."

Amy saw her Mother glance at Lauren and the smirk only made her more angry and determined. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do more, slay her Mother and Lauren or get back to half an hour ago when she was safe in bed with Karma.

After Karma had to watch Amy being driven away she felt almost hollow but Lauren's smug face made sure the hollow was filled with anger. She walked back into the room and saw the bed just as she had left it earlier, only missing the blonde which was the best bit. Karma took the top Amy had left behind and put it on over her own, resolving to go for a walk around the lake to try and calm down.

She had been walking for five minutes when she passed the boys' cabin, reluctant to talk to anyone after the morning's events she felt like running for the first time in a long time at the sight of Liam approaching her.

"Karma!" he shouted after her and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. "Karma, can I talk to you?"

"I guess." Karma stated bluntly as they walked towards a tree and sat down against it.

"Well it was just, urr, I saw how upset you were this morning and I umm thought you could do with someone to talk to." Liam stuttered.

"Thanks Liam but I…" Liam cut Karma off and grabbed her by her hand.

"Look I know you're not okay, just come here." He lifted his arm and put it around her trying to bring Karma into him facing a bit of resistance on the way but Karma felt weak and tired and was happy at the contact even if she wished it was from somewhere else.

They sat like that for what could have been hours just talking about inane and stupid things, Karma's eyes were now dry and Liam felt himself not even listening to her words anymore but just enjoying her proximity. A natural silence fell and Liam turned to Karma, she felt his eyes on the top of her head and turned to meet them with her own, Liam leant in to connect their lips and they met carefully and slowly like he had wanted for a while.

At her own house Amy hadn't emerged from her bedroom since she entered it in the morning, she saw Karma's hoodie slung in her partially opened suitcase out of the corner of her and went to grab it and put it on. She smelt Karma on it and felt the tears leak from her eyes once again, she glanced down at her phone hoping to see something from Karma but there was nothing. She opened up her contacts list and scrolled down to K.

_Hey, so sorry about this morning I really miss you already._

_A xxx_

She pressed send and fell back against her pillow resolving to sleep through the boredom and pain she now felt.

Back at the camp Shane was returning from the hut to his lodge when he heard raised voices. A couple of seconds passed and an angry Karma marched past him, when he walked further along the path he saw Liam sat against a tree with his head in his hands. He changed his path to walk towards Liam and as he reached him Liam looked up.

"What have you done now?"


End file.
